


Transformers: RiD: Muteness And Sounds

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Slipstream and Jetstorm come from a dark past of thievery, roughness and depression. That's all been a mystery... Until now. With their pasts open and out in the air, how will they react when Slipstream's 'father' comes into the picture? And the red heart... What's that got to do with anything? And will Hope ever say a word? Or will she forever remain mute?





	Transformers: RiD: Muteness And Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so Robots In Disguise Story! Hey! No, I have not abandoned Outsiders And Rescue Bots, it is in the works, so hopefully I’ll get it done before school lets out on the 16th of this month. Anyways, introducing my two OCS, Emily and Hope.
> 
> Hope, not to be confused with Hope Macintosh in OARB, Hope is the mute, shy little sister of Russell Clay and daughter of Denny Clay, with the IQ of 190, she had taken some college classes for a few months, she arrived just before the events of ‘One Of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing,’ where she made her dept. She also rides horses, she built a little one-horse stall, with Slipstream, Jetstorm and Russell’s help, to keep her horse, Black Magic in so she wouldn’t have to pay for board. When she and Russell started school, she met Emily, who knows full-on sign language, which is how she communicates with people. 
> 
> Emily is basically a Miko 2.0, possibly crazier! Yravoe, a little Mini-Con, she’s Slipstream’s sparkling-hood friend and later, maybe even something more… 
> 
> Anyways, that’s all I’ve got for right now, some other Transformers may appear, i.e. Allie, Blurr, Chase, Boulder, etc. OCS welcome as well as suggestions for other Transformers characters. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Hey guys, so Robots In Disguise Story! Hey! No, I have not abandoned Outsiders And Rescue Bots, it is in the works, so hopefully I’ll get it done before school lets out on the 16th of this month. Anyways, introducing my two OCS, Emily and Hope.

Hope, not to be confused with Hope Macintosh in OARB, Hope is the mute, shy little sister of Russell Clay and daughter of Denny Clay, with the IQ of 190, she had taken some college classes for a few months, she arrived just before the events of ‘One Of Our Mini-Cons Is Missing,’ where she made her dept. She also rides horses, she built a little one-horse stall, with Slipstream, Jetstorm and Russell’s help, to keep her horse, Black Magic in so she wouldn’t have to pay for board. When she and Russell started school, she met Emily, who knows full-on sign language, which is how she communicates with people. 

Emily is basically a Miko 2.0, possibly crazier! Yravoe, a little Mini-Con, she’s Slipstream’s sparkling-hood friend and later, maybe even something more… 

Anyways, that’s all I’ve got for right now, some other Transformers may appear, i.e. Allie, Blurr, Chase, Boulder, etc. OCS welcome as well as suggestions for other Transformers characters. Anyways, enjoy the story!

//Hope’s P.O.V//

I hung onto Magic’s mane as she tried to buck me off again, one of her ticks. I pressed my heals into her stirrups as she eventually calmed down. I patted her neck to praise her. Since I don’t speak, I show affection my touch and feeling, not by words.

“Hey Hope!” My older brother, Rusty called as he waved at me.

“Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm are going on patrol in the woods, and since decepticon alerts are low, Bumblebee said we could join, wanna come?” He asked and I smiled.

“I’d love to, give me a moment.” I signed to him, dismounting from Magic, untacking her, giving her a quick groom and putting her in her personally-made stall by Slipstream, Jetstorm, Russell and myself. Slipstream and Jetstorm did the heavy lifting as Russell and I did the blueprints and all of us did the actual building. It was Dad’s idea, but I wanted to see what we could do by ourselves, so Drift and Dad let him experiment with the idea.

“Hope!” Russell called out and I sighed, if my brother was anything, it was impatient. I ran up to the mini-cons, Russell and Drift.

“Sorry, I had to take care of Magic.” I signed and Jetstorm and Slipstream smiled.

“It is quite alright, Miss Hope.” Slipstream stated, doing a Ninja, a guess, type posing.

“Yes, quite alright.” Jetstorm copied Slipstream’s actions. I need to teach these guys to loosen up a bit, my way. What could possibly go wrong?

Ten Minutes Later

“Remind me to never do that. Ever again.” Slipstream stated, upside down, on a tree.

“Can’t promise anything.” I signed, but he can’t read Sign Language upside down, so he tried to turn himself, but the branch ended up breaking and he fell on something. Well, rather someone.

“Ouch!” Jetstorm cried out.

“Sorry Jetstorm.” Slipstream apologized as he helped his best friend up.

“What are you three doing?” Drift came into the equation, finally deciding to speak.

“Miss Hope is showing us to have ‘feelings’ and have ‘fun.’” Slipstream quoted from my vocabulary. 

“Hmm…. Yes. That is most efficient.” He stated, dully and left.

“That’s the most excited that I’ve ever seen Master Drift.” Jetstorm told me and I smiled. I guess I can check off ‘Get-Drift-And-The-Mini-Cons-To-Smile-All-In-One-Day’ off my Bucket List. 

“What now?” Jetstorm asked and I tapped his shoulder.

“Tag! Your it!” Jetstorm got the idea and we kind of did a Kiara-And-Kovu-First-Meeting-Move. I tapped Slipstream and he raised an eyebrow, not entirely getting the idea. “Tag! Your it!” I signed again, but he still didn’t move. “Slipstream! Jetstorm and I run and you tag. Get it?” I asked and he shook his head. “What’s the matter!? Don’t you know how to play?” I asked and he looked down and I held by breath. “Right.” I started growling like a cub, moving from side to side, that he got and growled along with me and we started chasing eachother around the forest. 

“Now this, he gets!” Jetstorm exclaimed and I laughed, flipping over Jetstorm, who was off-guard. 

“Yes. She’s also got you, Jet.” Slipstream stated, looking at Jetstorm upside down.

“How I it that her EQ is so high with her IQ, when your IQ is only slightly higher than hers and not as much EQ?” Jetstorm asked and Slipstream thought about that for a moment.

“I don’t know. Maybe, it has something to do with family environment.” He finally answered.

“That makes sense.” I signed and my cell phone buzzed. It was Rusty, he said that Drift wanted us back home. “Well, Drift wants us back home.” I stated and Jetstorm did a slight-pout and Slipstream seemed disappointed, but didn’t show it.

“We mustn’t disappoint the master.” Slipstream stated as we walked back to the scrapyard.

“Question, why are you two with Drift in the first place? You guys said that you were thieves, what happened?” I asked and they exchanged looks.

“It’s a long story.” Slipstream began and I smiled.

“I’ve got all the time in the world.” I signed and they smiled.

“If we must tell you, then we must tell everybody” Jetstorm stated and I agreed upon that. As we walked in, a decepticon signal startled me, I covered my ears, fell to the floor and screamed. Slipstream covered my ears for me…. Stupid sensory processing disorder.  
“Fixit! Turn it off!” Jetstorm yelled, I know Fixit was trying, but can he try harder?! “Fixit!”

“I-I-I know!” He exclaimed and the screeching finally ended.

“Can you turn that to something else, like, oh I don’t know, something that won’t lead Hope into a panic mode?!” Yravoe exclaimed, coming into the scene.

“I would if I knew how!” He exclaimed, Slipstream made sure I was okay, before joining Fixit.

“It’s actually quite simple; you want to disconnect the green and blue wires, connecting the black to the green, blue to the red and orange to the purple, making sur that they’re all crossed diagonalized and not connected to another one mistakenly.” Slipstream stated, fixing the problem, it wasn’t loud, and it got the attentions of the other bots.

“Thank... You Slipstream, how did you do that?” Fixit asked and Slipstream smiled.

“My mother, she was handy with mechanics, tech savage, you know, that kind of stuff. I guess she passed it down to me.” Slipstream stated, leaning on a silver bar. 

“Cool.” Rusty stated, who was standing behind me. I knew he was there.

“Are you going to tell your story now?” I asked and Rusty raised an eyebrow. 

“Story?” He asked. First Bumblebee, Strongarm, Drift, Grimlock and pretty much everybody else came in. Slipstream sighed and he and Jetstorm decided that he would tell his story first.

“Okay, we’ll tell you. But sit back, it’s going to be a long story. It all started when I was two years old…” 

Next chapter, will be Slipstream’s childhood. Be warned, it’s quite tragic. Also, thi isn’t just a story wrapped with other characters, no, it’s set after that as well, you’ll find out eventually. The cover art was drawn by me and Yravoe and Hope belong to me. Read and review, I love you all!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, will be Slipstream’s childhood. Be warned, it’s quite tragic. Also, thi isn’t just a story wrapped with other characters, no, it’s set after that as well, you’ll find out eventually. The cover art was drawn by me and Yravoe and Hope belong to me. Read and review, I love you all!! :D


End file.
